Arc Of The Locust
by Blurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
Summary: Marcus,Dom,Cole,Baird,The rook and the pilot crash land on the arc and meet Grif,Simmons,Church,Caboose,Tex,Sarge,Donut,Sister and Tucker the locust then try to attack the arc the two teams team up to stop them and then the covenant gets mixed up in it to


THE ARC OF THE LOCUST

CHAPTER 1 crash landing

Marcus looked at Dom assuring himself he had not been alone in the cold space ship. Marcus may have looked tough outside but did have a softer side that wanted to make sure Dom was there beside him. He asked the pilot how much longer before they arrived at their destination. The pilot slowly turned around with his eyes being the size of plates.

He said "We should already be inside our destination,"

Dom walked up and asked "what's going on,"

Marcus took some time and thought the situation over.

He then told the pilot to verify they were where they were supposed to be.

The pilot said "affirmative, we are 10 kilocycles away from the planet Jabar," in a cold emotionless voice.

Marcus turned toward Dom and said "well I suppose the whole ******* space station just disappeared," Marcus said half jokingly and half angrily.

The pilot has suddenly screamed "AAAAAHHHH!".

The rookie was expelling faeces during that time and he fell of the toilet seat and started screaming too .Baird and Cole were still sleeping at that time. Space makes for great sleep which is why Baird was sleeping so well that if he was punched he wouldn't feel it.

What he did feel however was Cole yelling "What the ****"

Baird opened his eyes and mumbled something quitly then closed his eyes once more.

The rook left the washroom in a hurry and asked what was going on.

Meanwhile Marcus, Dom and the pilot all at once said "the locust have a huge *** gun trying to shoot us,"

The ship swerved like crazy to avoid getting hit.

The rook slipped on some toilet paper stuck to his shoe and clumsily fell on the controls with his arms and legs flailing.

Cole wouldn't stop yelling "WHAT THE ****"

This really bothered Baird who just put the pillow over his ears and went back to sleep as a smile climbed onto his face…he felt inner bliss.

The controls that the rook slipped on sent them into hyperspace and the destination hadn't even been calibrated which meant they could fly right into a space rock and die. This didn't worry them at that point though.

As they took off Cole and the rook went flying all the way to the back of the room. The rook always kept a helmet on so his head hitting the wall didn't hurt as much as Coles' head hitting the wall which not only hurt Cole but produced a thump sound that made Dom feel happy. He would never mention it to anyone though. It was his big secret.

The rook remained silent besides a couple of squeals but Cole angrily yelled "****"

After which as if cued by Cole was a loud…

BOOM!

They arrived somewhere.

The pilot being extremely worried had already been searching and lookinginthe super computer where they could possibly be.

He looked as if he lost all hope saying" I don't know where we are,"

Baird was shaken by the impact and got up too much asleep to be mad.

Meanwhile Marcus tried opening the door.

But it was shut tight and couldn't be opened.

He tried again and again and again until he could try no more.

His hands had been sore and his arm muscles throbbing.

The other crew members mean while tried too contact control.

They were not getting any readings.

And all the other frequencies were locked and restricted.

"What're we gonna do" asked the rook, not hiding the worminess of his voice.

"I have to say I really don't know" said Marcus sounding a bit worried himself.

Baird: who just managed to wake up said "I fall asleep and this is what happens"

Cole feeling a bit insulted by what Baird had said he yelled "It was the rooks' fault-but was soon cut off by an explosion .This explosion shook the entire ship up.

No one cared about the damage it cost because they knew Baird could fix it easily.

What they were worrying about was if someone had been attacking them or if a gas tank just imploded. The rook stood up and decided to see if it was a gas tank as he wanted to be the first to know the cause of the explosion/implosion.

Everyone else however kept what ever weapon they had pointed at the door.

Cole was in no mood for guns so he took out his brand new battle hammer and stood near the smoke.

"AAAAAAAAAAA" everyone started shooting but I was just the rook who figured out it wasn't a gas implosion so he decided to swiftly jumped to conclusions and be prepared for attack.

The smoke cleared out but there was no one there.

Cole had no time for games as he yelled furiously "Show yourself"

A voice said "just don't shoot us k"

Everyone relaxed and eased while Cole sighed and sat down.

"OK" Marcus replied with grace and elegancy. The figures had come out. Four of them had been shades of blue. The other five were shades of except for the pink one.

At that sight Cole chuckled to himself._ A soldier wearing pink_ he though _what bull**** is this. This can't be for real_.

Chapter 2: new friends

Cole felt the smoke in his nostrils and felt he had to get out of the space ship so he did; his armour was clanking as he did so. He held his battleaxe loosely in his hands because a pink soldier did not intimidate him. The rest of them followed him also not worrying much about getting attacked. They walked out and saw the light blue soldier say "let me introduce myself" he continued without pausing "my name is church, the blue one is tucker the purple one is caboose and the magenta coloured one is Doc" .

Doc quickly interrupted and barked "Dufraine is my name I would much prefer if you call me that also I'm not a doctor I'm a medic just so you know".

Church glanced at Doc and smiled sarcastically behind his helmet then said "anyways the red one is sa-and was interrupted again by the one in red armour and he yelled at the top of his manly lungs "I THINK I CAN INTRODUCE MYSELF," and he began introducing he pointed to the yellow one who was sister the he looked down towards himself and pointed out he was red and his name was Sarge looked at the orange one who was Grif the maroon one was Simmons and the pink one is Donut" Donut looked at Sarge through his helmet and squinted then said "I'm light red just so you know Sarge"

Cole tried to keep in his laughter. Slowly a smile pulled itself onto his face. He barely felt his armour weighing on him as he started laughing his head off and you could almost see him crying of laughter he said "are you ******* serious !"he then followed up with an "oh my gosh". He resumed LOLing while Marcus Dom Baird the rook and the pilot stared at him waiting for him to finish laughing but he just started ROFLing so they continued their conversation in a hurry. Tucker then asked "How did you get here anyways". "Well I think we got sucked through a space hole cause we're pretty far from home" replied Dom after he realised no one else was going to answer.

Tucker with a grin hidden behind his helmet sharply turned his head toward Dom and said "I don't just go through holes I penetrate em".

Everyone started looking around confused until Tucker finished his sentence in a sly perverted voice.

"BOW CHICKA BOWWOW".

No one said anything so Tucker sighed as he felt pretty unappreciated.

Church continued Tuckers' question by asking "Why would you go through a space hole"

"Oh because we were being attacked by evil aliens" replied the rook bravely.

"Oh **** you brought the covenant here" Tucker said worriedly.

"Hold up… who is the covenant" asked Dom.

"Basically they are –church was interrupted by Caboose who continued "They are evil big purple things. They are really scaree !" he said happily.

Marcus pointed out that they were under attack by other aliens named the locust at which point the quiet Grif and Simmons started freaking out which was not unusual so Sarge just looked away with his whole helmeted head.

Marcus asked if they would help him.

Church knew he had no choice so he agreed.

Marcus was felling pretty satisfied.


End file.
